The Reunion!
by Miyuka Kokoro
Summary: 5 yrs after Rima's moves away...she returns...ummmmmmm Rimahiko, Amuto, and Yuukai maybe even some Yayairi...IDK, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT BY READING IT.im not sure what to write but please read see if you like & review even if u dont like it.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Miyuka****: Hey guys this is my first story… so I'm sorry if it's hard to read. Idk how really….**

**Amu****: so give her a brake! *Ikuto goes from behind Amu and hugs her***

**Ikuto****: True dat, BUT… Miyuka doesn't own Shugo Chara so it's ok if she sucks**

**Amu****: HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPPP ME I'M BEING MOLLESTED BY A RAPIST!**

**Ikuto****: What? Anyway can I call you Miyu it's shorter.**

**Miyuka****: NO *death glare***

**Ikuto****: WTF is wit the death glare?Why the hell not? *Amu is still trapped in his weird perverted grasp xD***

**Miyuka: THAT'S MY SISTER'S NAME!**

**Ikuto****: Cool, how old?**

**Miyuka****: My age, HEY WHY DOES IT MATTER YOU SICK PEDOPHILE!… Keep molesting Amu and I'm going to call my brother!**

**Ikuto****: Bring it on! *then a tall buff guy walks behind him & taps him on the shoulder* Oh So you're her brother….*smiles feverishly as dude stares him down***

**Miyuka****: YEAH! Ok.*sweatdrops* Let's just shut up so people can read the story.**

Reunion

5 yrs later, after absolutely no contact with the others… Rima snaps out of it. Her parents are now divorced and she is living on her own, she transferred schools when they got a divorce three years ago. She moved to France with her father, That is also when she lost contact with the others…

*Rima a fully developed 16 year old girl, tosses and turns in her sleep, a vision of Nagihiko comes to her mind then she wakes up, panting, breatheless* "Nagihiko", she says wearily then looks at her clock 7:14 a.m.

"Oh, I better send the txts now….". She pulls out her phone and begins txting.

_2:Ikuto,kairi,amu,tadase,kuukai,yaya, and nagihiko…._

_I am terribly sry 4nt stayn in contact, but I really must c u guys, pleez bring a week's worth of clothing including a bathing suit. PLeez meet me at the park __**ASAP**__. Forgive me please…._

_Love, Rima Mashiro_

_I really hope they will come, _she said to herself in her head. Then she grabbed a duffel bag, her cell phone and a jacket. Then she exited her one room apartment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*They all wake up(Kairi, Tadase, Amu, Ikuto, Kuukai, and YaYa wake to see this message flash on their cell phones, they all get up in a fluster and start preparing their suitcases*

Amu: "this is odd, I wonder what brought this up".*

Her cell phone immediately rings, it read: _YaYa_, she slowly picked up the phone*

"HEY YAYA DID YOU HERE???? O yeah I heard too,oh so everyone else is on the other line???, jeez, what do you mean, you guys are already walking!?! OK FINE STOP RUSHING ME!" *she quickly but irritatingly hung up, Ikuto suddenly appears outside her window*

Ikuto: "Come on princess, we don't have all day" *as soon as she hears that she irritatingly throws her entire wardrobe in her bag and crosses her arms*

Amu: "FINE DONE NOW LETS GO!!!!!!" *He grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him(OMG BRIDAL STYLE), then grabbed her bag with his free hand, then jumped out the window and began running in the direction of the park, then she is in clear view of all of her friends*

YaYa: "HI AMU-CHI!!!! "* she smiled a big smile, then she turned to Kuukai, then she sighed*

"WHERE IS RIMA….YAYA IS GETTING BORED" * Tadag-I mean Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi are walking and talking very casually, then they stop to greet their friends, they creepily all say Hello in unicen*

Kuukai: "I wonder what's up with her….. its been nearly what??? 5years……" *they sat in an awkward silence for about thirty minutes*

Amu:I wonder if she's allright….its been almost an hour and a half….i'll try calling her *she quickly picked up her phone and dialed Rima's number but their was no answer, but before she could turn and tell the others…*

Nagihiko: "let's go to my house, its close so Amu can tell Rima to go their…"

*He smiled, then Amu began to relay the message onto Rima, it had shocked her that her number stayed the same after all these years*

"Oh guys, I have to pick up a few things meet you their…. K?" *they nodded and began walking in the other direction but Yaya dragged everyone into an unbreakable chain then she began to run in the direction of the house, before he knew it they were out of sight*

Rima POV

Rima:OH NO IM SOOOO late!!!!!! * two drunk boys begin to walk toward her, She tried to walk away but they had corned her into an alley* EXCUSE ME PLEASE

Boys: COME ON SWEEEEET THAANG, COME AND PLAY WITH US * they forced themselves on top of her and grabbed at her clothes and began ripping them*

Rima: NO GET OFF ME!!!!!

Boys: "WHY who's going to save you?????" *one of them pulls out a knife and begins cutting her cheek, arm, legs, and chest. She suddenly cries out*

Rima: "HHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" *Nagihiko who is just around the corner(**wow what a coinkey dink)**, hears this scream and comes running*

Nagihiko POV

Nagihiko: "WHAT THE HELL are you doing????? GET OFF HER" *he beats the 2 boys, and they run off. He bent down to help the girl, and she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, he recognized this girl. It was Rima* "Rima?" * His face had an expression of mixed horror and anger*

**I hope you guys enjoyed this I tried really hard in this one… Sorry it's short but I will update every 2-3 days. Anyway, PLEASE review. This is my first one and frankly I'm kind of nervous about it, but please tell me what you think…**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyuka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi: Just to let all you ppl reading know….this is not Miyuka Kokoro –rolls eyes at sound of name- INSTEAD, this is her brother…uploading her 2****nd**** chapter for her! I bet you're all thinking, **_**this guy is gonna get killed if she ever finds out.**_** Or something like that…OR idk what the hell you guys are thinking… IM NOT PSYCHIC!!!! So lets hope she doesn't! All perv parts courtesy of me.**

**Nagihiko: Yea you made me out to be some kind of- -Ikuto covers his mouth-**

**Ikuto: Do you wanna ruin the story! **

**Kuukai: UHHHHHH okay then! Lets Thank:**

Miyu Kokoro

Tennie-chan09

iPaintBlackRainbows

xRinrinx3

CattyGothLoli

**Mi: my sister appreciated the reviews…**

**Yaya: ANYWAY, MIYUKA-CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, SO ITS OKAY IF SHE SUCKS!**

POV

Rima: NAGI!!!! *she cries uncontrollably clutching her bag, but he sweeps her off her feet into his arms he holds her tightly and begins running in the direction of his house*

Nagihiko: "Rima, it is alright I am here….. we are almost there…..See? We are already here, it will be ok Rima…"

_Poor Rima, I hope those scum bags rott in hell_ I thought angrily to myself. I slowly opened the back door to my house, I noticed the others were already here so I quietly crept upstairs and laid her down on my bed. It killed me to see her like this.

" I'll be back". As I began walking out of the room, she grabbed my hand shaking her head, but I smiled to reassure her. I slipped out of the room and practically ran to grab the first aid kit, then I ran back to my room and sat on the bed beginning to clean her wounds. I first cleaned her arms, then her legs, then when I got to chest wounds I became a little nervous but I quickly moved to her cheek. Out of no where she grabbed my hand taking the cloth out of it, then placing it on the bed with hers firmly holding it down. She brought her other hand with the cloth in it to wipe my face* Wha-

Rima: GOMEN!!!! Nagihik- … * my hand suddenly slipped and my whole body leaned, our lips met, I was on top of her. I t was a total accident. I realized I was on top of a girl who almost got raped, WTF was wrong with me. I quickly got upand looked at her. She had a scared expression on her face.

Rima: " Nagi….." Then EVERYONE burst through the door at the wrong moment, Ikuto outside of my window grinning, Rima suddenly let go and turned bright red .

Nagihiko: "IKUTO! How long have you been there!!!!!" The perv just smiled which indicated probably the whole time.

Amu looked at Rima's torn up clothes then at me, she runs to Rima and tries to touch her but she flinches away. " WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU DO TO HER PERVERT!"

Rima: "HE SAVED ME STUPID!!!!DONT BE SO QUICK TO JUDGE!! "

YaYa: "YAYA THINKS RIMA SHOULD TAKE A SHOWER… RIMA DOESN'T LOOK SO GOOD" YaYa quickly looked at me, then I gently grabbed Rima's hand and led her toward the bathroom and grabbed her a towel.

Nagihiko: "so uhhhhh yeah…". I began to walk to my room and meet up with the others

Kairi: "what happened to her?" I looked down to keep them from seeing my angered expression and gritted teeth, I slowly spoke.

Nagihiko: "Well, I was on my way to meet you guys…then I heard a scream, I recognized this scream. I ran in a nearby alley and saw Rima… being nearly raped and beaten…. Then I beat the shit outta those scumbags and brought her here".

Another awkward silence arose for about 10 minutes then Rima walked into the room, her hair dripping wet to the floor, with a towel wrapped around her body.

Rima:" uhh… Nagi, I kinda need some clothes" I had blushed like a freaking tomato. I felt like an idiot! How could I forget clothes! I quickly stood up*

Nagehiko: "uhhhh RIGHT!ummmm I might have some of Nadeshiko's clothes. Come". I walked out of the room leading her to My other room, I slowly grabbed an outfit and gave it to her. "WILL this fit you????" She grabbed it examining it and putting it to her body

Rima: "Do you have anything bigger?"

Nagihiko: What do you mean? I think it would fit fine…

Rima: "NO NOT THAT BAKA! How are my boobs supposed to fit in that?"

Nagihiko: "O u-uh you can wear some of my clothes".

_My room_

Amu: "what happened?"

Rima: "the clothes didn't fit…."

YaYa: "what do you mean??? Your only like 5'1????"

Ikuto: just cause she isn't that tall doesn't mean her back and front yard hasn't grown ." As if instinct Amu slapped him.

Amu: "URESEI!, perverted Kitty!" Rima looked down and started to blush,I quickly grabbed a shirt and some sweats and gave it to her. She was so cute when she blushed!

Nagehiko: "Here Rima". She grabbed the clothes from me and thanked me then walked out of the room.

Yaya: "WOW, she is even more gorgeous then when YaYa last saw her!!!!!" We all smiled and agreed, except Ikuto who was still dazed from Amu's smack. Rima then returned, her hair soaking wet dragging on the ground because of it's length, in my clothes which she seemed very comfortable in.

Rima: "Hey…. I am glad to talk to you all I have a surprise for you" She smiled and winked then YaYa squealed.

YaYa: "DON'T MOVE" YaYa rummaged through her (probably messy) bag and grabbed a wig and put it on Rima, then showed us the back cover of a magazine. It had a picture of a girl with long black satin hair, bangs, and had the same expression Rima had on. Holy Crapsicles, was she a model!

YaYa: " RIMA-CHI!!!!!! YOURE A MODEL!!!!!! CCCCOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! YOURE LIKE ON ALL THE NEW MAGAZINES!!!! YOU DO THE ADS FOR GODDESS SHAMPOO!!!!". YaYa sank to the ground, but Rima sighed angrily.

Rima: "UGH I ONLY DID THAT TO PAY FOR THESE!" She shoved a folder to each of us, with our names on each one, Amu was the first to react

Amu: "A TRIP TO HAWAII!!!?????!!!!! " Amu and Yaya both screamed in unicen, the guys hi-fiving each other.

Rima: "We leave tomorrow at around 6 p.m. We meet at the airport at 4. Please take a look at the flight and hotel arrangements. I myself have not even looked at them yet". she smiled slightly then looked at her papers. "SEIKO!!!!!!!", Rima screamed then she dialed the phone furiously and began to talk. "SEIKO! WHY ARE THE GUYS WITH THE GIRLS!?!AMU AND IKUTO, KUUKAI AND YAYA, AND ME AND NAGI!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL EXCEPT TADA-GAY AND KAIRI!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN COUPLE PAIRING!!!!! WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!! THE HONEY MOON SUITES? ARE YOU NUTS!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE ON SALE!!!!!!! UGH!" . She calmed down and slowly spoke. "This was supposed to be perfect Seiko…." She sighed and frowned, hanging up the phone in the same instant before she could speak I told her softly.

Nagihiko: "it will be perfect… ".

YaYa: "uh oh!!!! YAYA MUST GO HOME AND TELL HER PARENTS!!!!YAYA ALSO HAS TO FIND A BABYSITTER FOR TSUBASA". They all nodded, said their good byes and left.

Later that Day

Rima: "Nagihiko….." She looked nervous then came closer to me.

Nagihiko: "what is it?". She broke out in sobs and buried her face in my chest, I didn't know what was wrong, I panicked. "WHAT'S WRONG ARE YOU HURT???? WHAT'S WRONG?"

Rima: "IM SCARED TO GO HOME! PLEASE….CAN I…." Before she could even say it, I embraced her in a hug.

Nagihiko: "Yes, you may stay as long as you like…" I whispered stroking her long honey-curls. "You look tired, you should get some sleep…. allright?" I let her go and walked her to her room. "Well, good night Rima…" She nodded jumping into her bed and was asleep before I knew it. Two hours later, I was awoken by a scream. It was Rima. I ran out of my room into hers and she was tossing and turning violently screaming "NOOOOO!, PLEASE. ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!". I ran to bed and shook her awake.

Nagihiko: "RIMA! Its alright I'm here". I gently hugged her, cradling her to me. " Did you have a nightmare?". She nodded looking down, she then looked at me teary-eyed. I hated seeing her like this. "What is it Rima???"

Rima: "Stay with me…….. Please".She begged me, I looked at her and nodded.

Nagihiko: "Of course I will stay with you". She then grabbed my hand, and layed on her bed, her head on my shoulders. Rima was always so angelic when she slept, then she suddenly shifted her entire body on to mine, wrapping her arms around my chest. HeySINCDE WHEN WAS I A PERV LIKE IKUTO?!?* UHHH

Rima: "Sorry". She slowly drifted off to sleep. She began to grip me a bit tighter but I didn't care, she just kept whispering," NAGI….nagi…". She trembled and I wrapped my hands around her shoulders. Oddly enough, she calmed down. Then I myself slowly drifted off to sleep.

_

**Mi: So how didya like it??? All perv parts were written by me….xD Anyways, I hope you liked my sister's story… I will be posting most of her stories now for her since she got grounded –smiles mischeviously- WHICH MEANS SHE CAN'T GO ON THE COMPUTER OBVIOUSLY!**

**Ikuto: And where was I again in this chapter?**

**Mi: Oh yeah, you were being a peak and watching Nagi get some a-**

**Nagi: URESEI! *&^%$$*&)(*&)(*^*^$#$#~$*(&*_*(+)(_))+_)**(^$#!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&!!!!!! **

**Ikuto: UHHHHHH allrighty then! Lets Thank:**

Miyu Kokoro

Tennie-chan09

iPaintBlackRainbows

xRinrinx3

CattyGothLoli

**Ikuto: for reviewing and favoriting and all that other cra- -Kuukai comes in out of now where-**

**Kuukai: ANYWAYS, R&R no matter how bad it sucked we want to know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyuka: Ohayou! My mom is not home so I'm uploading this one! YAY!! AND BECAUSE I- *bursts into tears, but b4 she can say anything, Ikuto covers her mouth***

**Ikuto: URESEI! DON'T SAY ANYTHING TILL THE END BAKA!**

**Kairi: Anyways we would like to thank:**

**Ivy34325**

**tennie-chan09**

**SierraVarsityAce**

**dichabite**

**xRinrinx3 ****(you're pen named inspired something in an upcoming chappie)**

**Hannah'Collen68**

**-tsukiyomi-xion-**

**sassybutt32**

**Miyuka: *gets free from Ikuto* Anyways, Thanks for all you're reviewing and stuffies.**

**Ivy: Hey! Wats Up!**

**Miyuka: IVY-CHAN!!!!!! –glomps, just kidding-**

**Ivy: so whats going on?**

**Miyuka: I'm bored...O.o *then Tadaga- I mean Tadase pops up outta nowhere***

**Tadase: Hi Miyuka-chan!**

**Miyuka: URESEI! U GAY LIL-(*$%^&*()*#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()__)(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#%&*)___)*&%$!#%^*(___)*^%#!!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+++_)(*&&^%%$##!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^$#$%^&*^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&!!!!!**

**Ivy: Calm Down Miyuka-chan. *Miyuka breathes then calms down***

**Ikuto: Woah freaking scary! Anywways,**

**Kairi: Miyuka does not own Shugo Chara if she did *pushes up glasses* We'd all be screwed**

**Miyuka: URESEI!!!! *starts chasing Kairi***

RIMA POV

I awoke to find myself cradled in Nagihiko's arms. He was still asleep. He looked so angelic when he slept. I noticed a hair out of line and I brushed it back, then while my hand was still on his cheek I dragged it down to his abs and began tracing them with my finger. WOW, 6-pack, I wonder if he's taking basketball? I wonder what I said on my sleep. That was the most rested sleep I've had in 5 years. Then I just leaned my head on his shoulders, and then he woke up.

NAGI'S POV

"Rima??? Good Morning". I smiled at her warmly, I thought is there a law against someone molesting another's abs? ok that was a little weird. I guess I was buff. Then out of nowhere, Shizuka (the maid) burst through the door*

"MASTER!?! Why do you have no shirt on? Why is she wearing it???". Rima jumped off the bed, turning a bright red. DMAN STUPID SHIZUKA!!!!

"SHIZUKA! YOU KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT! GET OUT!!!". I was bewildered at her for making such assumptions! I still can't believe I screamed though. Then she bowed, said her apologies and left. I walked toward Rima.

"I'M SORRY …….".I should be the one sorry not her. I looked at her confused and then she tried running out the door but tripped on her duffel. She almost fell but I caught her.

"Oh, there's my duffel! My clothes are in here. YAY, I'm going to go change. Be right back". She sighed with relief then began exited the room. I looked at her hair I never knew it was so long. It was dragging to the floor it was so long! I got up and went to the closet to grab my clothes, jeans and a shirt. Rima walked through the door in a corset-like Goth girl top and a black skirt; she was holding strings in the back.

"Hey Nagihiko, can you help me tie this up in the back?"

"S-Sure… ". Wait, did I just stutter? I walked over to her I almost tripped over air. What The Hell happened to her baby doll clothes???

It was almost as if she read my mind. "I got out of the baby-doll clothes phase. I kind of went Goth…" I then began tightening her shirt, or whatever the hell it was supposed to be. I began to tighten some more, then she winced.

RIMA POV

"Oh SORRY! DID I HURT YOU????". He stopped dead, freaking out. Usual Nagihiko.

"Just a little too tight Nagihiko, loosen it a little." He did as I asked. It was awkward asking him to do such a thing but who else would? Sure as Hell not Shizuka! He was nearly done because I could feel him tying a bow. "Arigatou Nagihiko! Your turn to get ready!" He smiled, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. I sat down on the bed bored. I looked at the clock 1:48 p.m. I grabbed my phone on the dresser and opened it. A txt from Amu came up.

_We can all come. We'll meet u the airport 4…._

_Luv, us all!_

I sighed. What did I say in my sleep last night? I wonder… Then Nagi walked through the door, in jeans and a nice shirt.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Ok, everyone can come. Lets grab our bags and go to the mall to kill time!".He just smiled then replied.

"SURE, ok…". We grabbed our stuff and left the house, I was careful not to leave behind anything.

_The Mall_

RIMA POV

We were sitting down by the fountain and just got through having an ice cream cone. "Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back". I turned and began looking for the bathroom, where the hell was the bloody thing. I hadn't realized I was on the 2nd floor and nowhere near the bathroom so I kept walking. Suddenly, two men stopped me.

"Hey Sweet thang". I was so scared I began to tremble; I was close to breaking into a run when a hand gripped my shoulder. What Now! I turned to see a familiar face. It was Nagi's.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you. Gentlemen, do we have a problem???" He asked them giving a "back the hell off" look. Whoa he was pretty damn cool right now. They suddenly dispersed, and he and I walked off. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine….Thanks for saving me again", I looked at my watch and shrieked. "SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I grabbed his hand and started running for the door.

_**The Airplane Ride**_

Nagi POV

We are on the plane now… Rima was asleep for a while but now she is awake writing in her diary. I'm just acting like I'm asleep but really I'm what she's writing in her diary.

Rima's Diary: Please Do Not Read =(

*sigh* this has been an interesting day, Nagi is sleeping using my head as a pillow; he's so cute when he sleeps…. I'm quite nervous to go back to Hawaii, I wonder what will happen. I'm also curious about little Emo. He /She only hatched half a year ago…..I wonder why his name was Emotional….I guess she/he reminded me so much of Nagihiko….their looks were/are so similar its kind of scary….. DAMN that Emo…..every time I want to hide my feelings, or try to lie she/he (whatever the hell Emo is) character changes with me. Emo feels like a lil' Nagi to me, she/he always knew when I was lying or fake crying. She/he see's write through me…just like Emo…. I'm so glad to finally reunite with my friends…. It was so hard without them…. I really missed Nagi though….. Sadly my stubborn attitude will be back because lately Emo has been in his/her egg a lot…. I guess you could say she/he helps me keep my composure…. Emo keeps bringing up that kiss too, and like what it meant to me and all that…. It felt, I can't really explain it…. I have never felt an emotion like this before….

Nagi looks much different, he is 6'1, still has his smile, and has a nice 6-pack, so hot!!Broad Shoulders, niiicccceeeee build!HEY WAIT!!!! Stop it Rima!!! Not in your own diary!!!! ANYWAY, Amu+Ikuto = Same, Kairi= Tall, but same, YaYa= VVEERRRYYYYY GROWN UP!! I cant believe she and Kuukai aren't dating! IS HE ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING!!!! Ahhh, its ok….. i'll try my best to hook them up, DONKEY-fag-person= Same, still looks like the lil' blonde gay boy he is… Kuukai=I don't really know, he looks taller, buffer…. I'm kinda depressed. I didn't change as much, other than the fact that I went from a 32A to a 34C….FRANKLY I'm quite disturbed by that, I also haven't cut my hair since I left Seiyo El. I kind of grew, *sigh* but I'm only like 5'1…why must I be so short! I wonder what I said in my sleep that night with Nagi…All I remember was having a nightmare, I woke up screaming then Nagi came in….. He comforted me then I asked him to stay and he did….. NOW IM FREAKED!!!!!!!!!!! What did I say during my sleep! UGH, I should just forget about it and I shall. I'm getting tired, Good Night Diary

After that I watched as she fell asleep, then YaYa(who sits in front of us next to Kuukai) turned around and took a picture of us. THANK GOD it didn't wake Rima, she would have been fuming! Hopefully Rima doesn't find that picture or she'd dead meat. I couldn't believe she got another Chara, and it looked like ME! I wanted to meet this Chara in whom she spoke so fondly of. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl??? What the hell is Poor Emo ? As i kept arguing in my mind I finally heard the flight attendent say, "we will be landing shortly". I nudged Rima to wake her up.

"Yeah...". She looked up at me groggily. "When we are we landing?".

As soon as she said that we landed steadily on the ground. "

AIYAH,UGH!". The lil' shorty was trying to reach her bags but was too short.

I laughed a little then grabbed her bag for her. "Here, Rima. *i smiled warmly and she grabbed the bag from me. I tried to grab my bag from under the seat, but since their was so many people trying to get out it made it hard for me to bend down and grab it, she smiled. WTF, but then she grabbed the bag for me and gave it to me.

"It's a good day for Shorty's!". She smiled then we walked out of the airport. A dark tanned girl, with long black hair and dark brown eyes was waiting for us.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH LANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Rima practically jumped on the girl. But she didn't mind,Rima grabbed the girl by the hand and led her to us. Shockingly, Tadase turned red and ran back into the plane and then it took off. WTF!!! Oh YEAH he's allergic to salt water.

"GUYS, this is my best friend Lani". I could see Amu's pissed off face as she heard the word best friend, but she quickly looked down... "Lani this is everyone except Tada-gay, I MEAN TADASE!"

"Well it's nice to meet you all". She came up to each and everyone of us giving us a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Rima noticed the weird WTF expressions on our face and explained.

"In Hawaiian culture it is a sign of disrespect if you don't hug and kiss.".

Immediately she hugged and kissed Lani on the cheek.

"So howzit going???Howz da family?".

"Good!".

Before i knew it two children came in running, they both looked exactly like Rima. One bumped into YaYa and the other into me, they both started crying instantaneously. Then Rima turned around, and they looked up at her. Then they screamed in unicen.

"MMMAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!". They ran into her arms and embraced her. WAIT A SECOND! Mama?

**Ikuto: okeh its done now…Hey where's Miyuka-chan?**

**Ivy: Idk, the last time I saw her she was going to go kill Kairi.**

**Ikuto: I'll do it then….Miyuka is going to Malaysia the next two to three weeks, so she MIGHT not update when she's there. SO, you'll have to deal with Mi-san. Holy Crap speak of the devil!**

**Mi: HAHA! I WILL SATISFY ALL YOU'RE PERVERTED NEEDS THROUGH MY SISTER'S STRORIES! **

**Miyuka: *jumps out of bush* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Ivy: Uhhhhhh R&R please…. For Miyuka-chan's sake. *looks Miyuka rocking back & forth like a psycho***


	4. Chapter 4

**Miyuka: Ohayou! I wanted to post chappie 4 b4 I go to Malaysia. IM GONNA MISS YOU GUYS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! *cries uncontrollably***

**Ivy: Ohayou Miyuka-chan!**

**Miyuka: IIVVVYYYYY!!! *looks her with tears in her eyes, glomps. jk***

**Ivy: Awwww, it's ok Miyuka-chan! *pats on the back***

**Loli-chan: Hey what's going on?**

**Miyuka: LOLI-CHAN! –glomps, jk-**

**iPBR: Hey what's up guys? Hey what's wrong with her? *motions at Miyuka***

**Ikuto: Oh her, she's sad cause she won't update for a while…and will miss you guys and yada yada. **

**Blah Blah Blah… Oh yeah lets thank:**

**dichabite**

**CattyGothLoli**

**Ivy34325**

**iPaintBlackRainbows**

**Ikuto: WOW, FOUR FREAKING REVIEWS! *Miyuka looks at him with a pissed expression on her face***

**Miyuka: URESEI! *has flames around her***

**iPBR: CALM DOWN MIYUKA. *then she breathes and calms down***

**YaYa: Well it doesn't really matter since they're all here almost.**

**Nikki: Hey what's up?**

**Daichi: ANYWAYS, MIYUKA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA IF SHE DID WE'D BE SCREWED!**

Nagi POV

OMG those little kids…. are they hers??

"Hiko, Hina have you been good?".

So that's their names, they're obviously l twins! O wait is one of them a boy! AHH I can't tell, they look the SAME! They giggled and then the boy replied.

"YES MAMA!"

These kids were freaking hyper, well the boy was anyway. But they looked EXACTLY like Rima! They had Rima's long honey curls down to the ground, her beautiful almond eyes, and her petite figure. They were definitely hers. But who was the father?Then the boy, I think his name was Hiko spoke.

"MAMA! INTRODUCE ME AND HINA TO EVERYONE PLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEEE".

He made a cute face, Rima turned to face us.

"Do you want to introduce yourselves?"

The boy beamed, and began to talk.

"Hey I'm Hiko, I have another name but…. Just call me Hiko! I'm 4, since me and Hina are real smart or something they skipped us to second grade!UH OH WOOPS THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE! I know I'm a little hyper. Haha Oh I love basketball too!!!!!".

Rima looked at me and winked, then I looked at the boy and smiled.

"I do too! I play on a basketball team".

Hiko smiled then climbed down from Rima and grabbed my hand. The girl on Rima's left side looked scared and held tighter to Rima. She spoke softly she wasn't like Rima at all.

"My name is Hina, ummm…..".

Then Hiko burst in…not a good idea buddy.

"SHE'S A SOCCER FREAK! Haha! She's the best goaley in the whole elementary/middle school! She even beat all the big kids!!! Isn't that right Hina.".

Ah Christ, I could feel Kuukai's beam from here.

"Well hey Hina, I'm Soma Kuukai, I love soccer too! I'm the captain of the team at my school".

He walked up to the girl and shook her hand, she smiled and Rima gave her to Kuukai.

"HOW'S ABOUT A PIGGY BACK RIDE?". Kuukai should not have said that, I could feel Yaya's evil aura around me. OMG SCARY!

"Okay, at my school I'm a goaley".

Hina smiled , then a still jaw dropped Ikuto, Amu, YaYa, and Kairi walked with us.

"I'm Amu!". Amu smiled and so did the children, they both said in unison," Hey Aunty Amu!". Then Kairi introduced himself next.

"Hello my name is Kairi".

Hiko: HHHEEEEEYYYY YOUR'E THE SMART ONE THAT MAMA SAID WAS LIKE HINA! DID YOU KNOW HINA COULDV'E BEEN INCOLLAGE? But she decided to stay with me in 2nd, isn't she a great sister, Kai?

_it's college! _Kairi thought, a little bit confused with the nickname, but he didn't say anything."Yes". He smiled at the boy, then continued walking. I think YaYa got over her spiratic jealousy, because she was next to introduce herself.

"I'm YaYa!"

"So you are YaYa, aren't you like the baby sort of, no wait.. Kairi is the youngest…so… ".

"EVEN though I'm not the youngest I am the baby!".

she smiled then Hina sweat dropped and smiled. Then Ikuto looked over and spoke.

"Oh, I'm Ikuto". Both children gasped but Hiko was the first to talk.

"YOU'RE THE PERVERTED-COSPLAY KITTY GUY! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! YOU PEDENAFILE!". Hina sweatdropped.

"It's called a pedophile, HIko."

"Whatever pedonaphile! SINCE THE HOTEL ISN'T READY YET YOUR'E GOING TO HAVE TO STAY AT OUR HOUSE! IF YOUR'E GOING TO DO ANYTHING PERVERTED DO IT TO WHICHEVER ONE OF THEM IS YOUR'E GIRLFRIEND, OH RIGHT IT'S AUNTY AMU!"

Now Hiko was pissing Ikuto off.

"Hey watch it you little-"

"Mama, where's the mahu-blonde guy. Hey which one of you is Tada-gay?".

Everyone burst out laughing, even I did. Poor little Hiko didn't know why everyone was laughing.

" WAIT, that means you're…",he turned and looked at me, both children eyes wide. " Nagihiko…"

**Miyuka: *sigh* hey guys, I am really going to miss you all. I'm at the airport right now… I hope you guys enjoyed it… It might seem some what unclear. BUT, it will make a lot of sense in the upcoming chappie! I'd like to thank:**

**dichabite**

**CattyGothLoli**

**Ivy34325**

**iPaintBlackRainbows**

**All girls: AWWWWW *hugs***

**Miyuka: I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, oh yeah **_**Mahu **_**means: man that dresses like woman, or gay *cough, cough* TADAGAY… ANYWAYS, I'm gonna miss you guys! *tears up then runs away***

**Loli-chan: okey dokey then.**

**Yoru: Okay, bye-nya. See you in the Next chappie-nya! DON'T FORGET TO R&R-nya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miyuka: Hi guys. I'm writing this at around 1 in the morning. I have jetlaggy and I was also thinking of you guys… *sighs* I would like to thank:**

**-tsukiyomi-xion-**

**And**

**Ivy34325**

**I really appreciate your reviews. You both have been reading from the beginning(reviewing too). I especially am going to thank Xion-chan in this chappie. See, I love you guys all so much that I'd stay up till 1 in the morning writing and I'm in Malaysia right now… Anyways Ivy-chan you will also be greatly thanked in the next chappie. I don't own Shugo Chara cause if I did then I wo- *someone somes from behind and covers her mouth***

**Nagihiko: DON'T EVEN GO THERE! Anyways, Miyuka-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara so-**

**Miyu: Ohayou nee-chan!**

**Miyuka: *struggles n gets free* URESEI! *flames***

**O_o**

Nagi POV

"Yeah that's me".

I smiled and reassured him, then he pulled my hand and we kept walking, he was silent the rest of the time.

_Lani's House_

AMU POV

"Okeh! Oh CRAP RIMA THE FOOD!".

Rima smiled then, ran out of the room.

"Kairi, upstairs first room on the left. Nagihiko upstairs the room next to Kairi's."

Both boys nodded then went up the stairs.

"YaYa, Soma… room over there downstairs to the right."

"You can call me Kuukai".

"In Hawaiian Pidgeon Kukai means dog shit…. So you don't want people calling you that."

"Oh", He looked down then YaYa grabbed his hand and he blushed.

"Come on Kuukai! Let's go unpack! ".

Yaya pulled him by the hand into the room. Haha, so Rima's trying to hook up Yaya and Kuukai. I was laughing my ass of in my head until Lani's voice snapped me out of it.

"Okeh den… Ikuto and Amu…. Upstairs 2doors down from Nagihiko…".

Ikuto smiled devilishly. OMG I'M GONNA GET RAPED! What was that perverted kitty thinking!!!

"Ummmmmm, can I get a room switch?"

" Oh, EH RIMA! CAN AMU STAY IN DA KINES ROOM???".

Lani called out to Rima, DAMN she was loud! After that Rima peeked her head in and shook her head no, she also gave me a devilish look and spoke.

"Ikuto, You and Amu go upstairs and get unpacked… Dinner will be in exactly 3 minutes and 46 seconds. Last one there has to wash the dishes." Damnit all Rima!

As I turned to walk up the stairs I think I saw her wink at Ikuto. He smiled then picked me up bridal style and flew me up the stairs. Damn Rima, but I let him carry me up the stairs because I sure as hell wasn't washing the dishes. We got there dropped our stuff on the bed. Hey WAIT, WHY IS THEIR ONLY ONE BED! Before I knew the perver- I mean Ikuto picked me up, Charanied with Yoru **(is that how u spell it)** and jumped off the top stair and landed at the bottom with a loud thud. "Hurry up strawberry, we might have to do dishes", I hope he realized he was still carrying me. He ran to the kitchen pulled out a chair for me and put me in it. The only ones seated at the table were Ikuto and I, Kuukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, Hiko, Hina, Rima and Lani were in the kitchen. The table was filled with all kinds of weird and interesting looking foods. Uh-oh, where was class prez? Then Lani and Rima walked in and seated themselves. Rima smiled, "HA I guess Kairi has to wash dishes." Like two seconds later he walked through the door and took a seat next to Yaya. Hiko was beaming, "HI KAI, YOU GOTTA WASH DISHES!". Kairi smiled and said, "Ok."

"OKEH LETS EAT! NO BE HO'OKANO!". What the hell does that mean anyway? Lani and Rima began serving everyone their food. There was all kinds of stuff … It was kinda creepy cause we all tried the same food at the same time, it was brown and had cabbage… OMG IT WAS SOOOO GOOD! Everyone "mmmm" with pleasure while eating this brown meat.

"MMMMM YAYA WANTS TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS!!", then a black haired girl with dark skin walked in.

"HEY!."

Rima jumped out of her seat and pounced on the poor girl. The girl looked up a little dazed, "RIMA!". They hugged then Rima helped the other girl up, "XION, it's been ages. You look good".

"Yeah I know I do, nah nah jus kiddin. Can I stay fo-".

"OFCOURSE YOU CAN!", Rima was beaming a beautiful smile, she was really happy. They both got seated, then Hiko spoke(more like hollered), "BROKE DA MOUT'".

"WHAT, LEMME SEE", I was freaking out what do you mean broke da mouth?? Hina giggled then began to explain.

"No, no Aunty Amu, broke da mout' is pidgeon slang for Ono, or really tasty."

Man, Hina was already done, holy crap she had a plate bigger then mine and she was already done. I was half way done, I was getting bored so I started the conversation.

"So Rima, where did you meet… Um, Xion was it?".

"Yeah my names Xion nice to meet you all", she smiled then continued eating. Rima smiled then explained.

"When I moved away in sixth grade I went to Hawaii and I moved in with my real mother. The mom that you guys new was my step-mom. Xion and I have known each other since birth, our mom's or dad's were friend's or something like that", Xion nodded as she swallowed, "Then My mother passed away and I moved in with Lani. I haven't seen both my best friends in AGES!". Lani and Xion smiled, Wait, I thought I was her best friend? As I was contemplating in my mind, Kuukai, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, Hiko, Hina, Xion, OKAY BASICALLY everyone stood up and threw their plates in the garbage.

"I guess there will be no need for washing dishes", Hina said quietly. Dinner was over Rima and Lani walked Xion to the door and she left. Rima walked back to us and grabbed Hiko and Hina.

"Hiko, Hina, you guys know what to do," then Hiko beamed and spoke.

"WILL ALL THE GUYS COME WITH ME PLEASE". The guys had major WTF faces on, then Hina turned to the girls.

"Ladies please follow me."

We were both following them WTF IS GOING ON?

NORMAL POV

Hiko led the boys to his room, and Hina to hers. All they were going to talk about was girly-stuff, about couples and stuff.

"OK GUYS! HERE'S THE GROUND RULES." His loud and cute voice suddenly became serious. Hiko's room was a pretty neat other then the fact this desk was a mess. They all sat down on the floor.

"Close you're eyes. All of you, except Ikuto. Oh and hold you're hands out aswell."

Little did they know the little five-year old child was putting condoms in their open hands. Ikuto was grinned a perv-grin.

"Open you're eyes".

Each guy had a look of horror on their face, along with some blush too. Kuukai began stuttering," I- E- W-w-what do you t-t-think we're gonna do?".

"Look, I just don't want any of my aunties to lose their virginity. Alright?", he flipped his long hair and had a serious look on his face.

"Wait", Kairi said trying to remain calm, "May I use you're laptop?". Hiko nodded. Kairi went to the desk grabbed the mini laptop, turned it on and was typing something but what? Kairi had an awestruck look on his face then he showed the other boys.

_SEARCH: __Top-Ten Most Intelligent Children In the World_

**Izach,**_ Ruhkshanas __**(13)(Russia)**_

**Grantenzechz**_**,**__ Kriz __**(12)(Germany)**_

**Kenjo**_**,**__ Yu __**(9)(Japan)**_

**Kohatan**_**,**__ Pokohi __**(10)(Iceland)**_

**Pyria**_**,**__ Madez __**(8) (India)**_

**Althe**_**, **__Marisha __**(14)(Jamaica)**_

**Mashiro**_,Nadeshiko-Rimahinamu-Yaya-Kealohilani __**(4)(United States)**_

**Mashiro**_, Nagihiko-Soma-Kairi-Ikuto -Kaleikaumaka __**(4) (United States)**_

**Czechsnalon, **_Brighton __**(15) (Canada)**_

**Costas,** _Maria __**(16) (Mexico)**_

Everyone was awestruck, "Hiko what is your real name?", Kairi asked noy looking at the boy. Hiko who was unaware of what they were looking at answered," **Nagihiko-Soma-Kairi-Ikuto-Kaleikaumaka Mashiro**". Kairi's eyes bulged, "What is Hina's real name?". "**Nadeshiko-Rimahinamu-Yaya-Kealohilani Mashiro**, Why do you ask?", he walked over to computer and looked at the screen.

"Oh, is that all?", he slumped down on his twin-sized bed. Then Lani barged in unexpectedly and Kairi quickly shut the laptop.

"Lani, Brah its like 2 in da morning? Go get some sleep, you can showah in da morning. Da Kine dem when showah already", all the boys still a little awestruck got up and went to their rooms.

Kairi POV

When I got back to my room I noticed Musashi was gone. I called out to him but nothing, I began looking for him. It was pitch dark and I couldn't see a thing, then someone fell on top of me knocking me on the floor and turning on the light too. It was Yaya. She was wearing black lingerie sleeping clothes, her hair was down. She sat up on top of me. She looked hot, ok stop Kairi. BE A GENTLEMEN, GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?! Oh My God am I blushing?

"Class-Prez did you see Pepe?". I shook my head no, "Have you seen Musashi?", she shook her head no as well. She got off me and helped me up. We walked over to the balcony by the living room, opened the screen door and we walked outside and sat down.

"Class-Prez?".

"Just call me Kairi, and yes Yaya what is it", As I said that she started to blush.

"Um, will you stay out here with me? Yaya doesn't want to go back to Yaya's room. Kuukai is snoring really loud and Yaya can't sleep".

Wow that's shocking, even on the airplane ride Souma was snoring extremely loud.

"Sure, I'll stay with you".

"Kairi, am I a baby?".

I wondered why she was talking about stuff like that but I answered her, "No, that is just the way you are. Why what's wrong?".

"I feel like…", Oh my god she's not talking in third person!

"I feel like not even Kuukai, my best friend takes me seriously. I remember a month ago, I told him I liked him… he laughed in my face. He thought it was a joke. You are one of the only people who takes me seriously…".

Damn Soma, I hope he burns in hell for making Yaya feel the way she does. Wait, do I like her? I smiled then she leaned her head on my shoulder, about ten minutes later she began shivering. She was getting cold in that black lingerie, I took off my long-sleeve shirt and handed it to her.

"Here Yaya". Yaya took my shirt and smiled at me,"Arigatou Kairi. Oh Wow, you have nice abs!", she flushed red and covered her mouth. "Thanks Yaya", I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She smiled then wrapped her arm around mine and moved closer to me. I watched her as she closed her eyes, she was so adorable. My shirt was like a dress on her, it went down to the middle of her thigh. Yaya was only 5'3 to my 6'4, but she looked warm in it, and that made me happy. I myself wasn't cold at all, I learned that such human weaknesses are all a state of mind.

Yaya was now asleep, I picked her up bridal-style and walked to her room. I tried opening it but it was locked, I tried knocking but I could hear Soma's snoring from outside. Screw it, she can stay in my room. I carried her up to my room and laid her on the opposite side of where I was planning on sleeping. I quietly slid into the bed, trying my best not to wake her. I laid down and Yaya flipped over and wrapped her arms around my waist. OK, NOW I WAS GETTING PERVERTED THOUGHTS! DAMN YOU TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! Oh my God I was blushing, I could feel it. I tried moving but instead she squeezed me tighter. Crap, I'm stuck. I finally gave up and went to sleep.

Normal POV

Kuukai woke up to find no Yaya, he ran out of his room and into the kitchen.

"GUYS WHERE'S YAYA!!! DID SHE WAKE UP YET? SHE'S NOT IN MY ROOM!".

Now everyone was freaking out. Looking frantically for her until Lani opened Kairi's door and found them, "EH, THEY STAY IN HEA!", everyone came running. She said it so loud that it woke Kairi. Ikuto had a perverted smile on his face, "Hey how come she's wearing you're shirt Kairi?". Kairi was very out of it and tired, Kuukai had a look of total hatred on his face. "Look , it's not like that", Kairi moved and this woke up Yaya. "Huh, Good Morning. Hey how did Yaya get here?", and with that being said Kuukai went up to Kairi and was ready to punch him until…

"STOP IT KUUKAI! LOOK AT YOU AND YOU, CALL ME IMMATURE? YEAH RIGHT! I WAS LOOKING FOR PEPE LAST NIGHT, AND I BUMPED INTO KAIRI ON THE WAY! WE WENT OUTSIDE ON THE BALCONY AND TALKED, I GOT COLD HE GAVE ME HIS SHIRT! I GUESS I FELL ASLEEP ON HIS SHOULDER SO HE CARRIED ME TO MY ROOM BUT YOU THE DOOR WAS LOCKED AND YOU WERE SNORING TOO LOUD SO YOU COULDN'T HEAR HIS KNOCK! SO, HE HAD TO TAKE ME TO HIS ROOM, I GUESS I FLIPPED IN MY SLEEP, OR I DON'T KNOW!UGH, did I get it all Kairi?".

He shook his head yes. After that she stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes, shoving Kuukai in the process. Yaya was oing to break into run out the door when suddenly something tugged at her shirt.

"Aunty Yaya please don't go", it was Hina. She was wearing her nightgown, and rubbing her eyes.

"Please don't go. It will be no fun without you. Who cares about that idiot! I don't we're gonna have fun today!",she grabbed Yaya's hand and smiled. The two walked to the kitchen and grabbed a guava from a bowl, and Pepe and Musashi were sound asleep. The girls smiled.

"Here, Let me cut it for you", she grabbed a knife in a nearby along with a chopping board and began slicing the fruit into shapes. She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and slid all the fruit inside then put it on the table for the little one to eat. Yaya pulled up a chair beside her and began eating.

**---**

**Miyuka: HI, what's up guys! I will try and use every spare moment I kn to devote 2 writing and updating for you guys. I'd like to thank:**

**-tsukiyomi-xion-**

**And **

**Ivy34325**

**Please read and review. Please let me know if you have any questions about the story. The next 2 chappies will clear up A LOT of things. I promise, but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. All you're reviews are GREATLY appreciated. SO PLEASE R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miyuka: hey laptop got fried and so my brother and sister have been writing what I tell them too…. RIGHT *glares evilly at her nii-san and mouto-chan***

**Both: H-haii *says nervously***

**Rima: so Mi-san….ummmm. Hey Miyuka-chan idk what to say to your perverted brother. O yea what about Xena-chan? *looks around. No Xena-chan***

**Mi: to all the pervs reading this *cough Miyuka cough* ENJOY! **

**Kuukai: Uhhhh yeah, alrighty then. So Miyu-chan?? Howzit going?**

**Miyu: ahhhhh stay away! *hides behind Miyuka* ANYWAYS, MIYUKA-NEE-CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF SHE DID WE WOULD ALL BE SCREWED!**

**Miyuka: what was that imouto-Miyu-chan?? *deadly evil glare***

**Miyu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs away***

**Miyuka: anyways, if you have any questions about the Hawaiian slang…..just put it in the r&r**

**ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Normal POV

Everyone was getting ready when Lani Yelled, "EH, GET YOU GUYSES DA KINE AH?". Amu shook her head a little confused and Rima interrupted," EVERYBODY GO AND PUT YOU'RE SWIMSUITS ON! HURRY UP, CAUSE LAST ONE TO THE CAR PAYS FOR GAS, HURRY UP WE GOING BEACH!!". With that being said Rima went with Amu to her room to put on their bathing suits(as did everyone else).

"Amu…I can't where this…".

She looked down at the 2-piece bikini she was wearing. It had a purple flower on the bottom and on the upper-half. Amu nodded smiling a perverted grin. "You don't have to wear a two piece, you only have that one piece", she said pointing to Amu's simple pink bathing suit with a blue kitty on it.

"It's okay you have a VERY nice figure."

Rima's face turned to sudden WTF-ness. Amu grabbed both their towels, her hand and walked down the stairs. The guys were waiting downstairs along with Lani, Yaya and Hiko. Nagi's mouthed dropped.

Nagi POV

OMFG! I watched as Rima and Amu walked down the stairs. I saw Rima in her bathing suit….. She was wearing a red bikini with purple flowers on the bottom and top. STOP IT NAGIHIKO! Did they want me to molest the poor girl? STOP IT NAGIHIKO! STOP!!BUT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! As Rima continued walking down the stairs, she looked at me then Lani burst in.

"HO BRAH! WOP YO JAW!", I didn't know what it meant, but whatever it did it made Rima blush.

"KEH DEN, LES GO!". We all walked to the car, there was only 6 seats.

"OKEH DEN, HIKO AND HINA BUCKLE UP. RIMA, AMU, AND YAYA. PICK ONE BRADAH AND SIT ON HIS LAP." The girls all blushed a deep, tomato red, they all screamed in unison. Wait sitting in our laps what the hell!

"WHAT!". Lani shrugged, "Well I guess if you guys like walk 3 miles das okay wit me", she grinned. "COME ONGET IN!".

The girls jumped in, before Amu could even move Ikuto grabbed her by the waist and put her on his lap. Ikuto you sick pervert…

"WOW, my strawberry looks sexy! CAN I GET A LAP DANCE?", Amu flushed red then slapped him(ITS INSTINCT I YELL YA!). Then Yaya tried to get in and Hina pulled her in, "AUNTY YAYA! SIT IN KAI'S LAP SO YOU CAN BE BY ME." Hina pulled Yaya onto Kairi's lap. Jeez, that kid was strong and flexible too. She managed to wriggle out of her child's chair, grab Yaya, and get back in to the chair. Yaya blushed majorly, Kuukai saw this from the mirror in the front passenger seat. Boy was he pissed! The next was Rima, she looked at me blushing majorly.

"Nagihiko, can I…".

Oh God I was the last guy with no girl in his lap, UGH GOD LANI I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!

"S-sure". Rima climbed into the van and sat down on my lap. Oh my god I'm going to get arrested for attempted rape. NO NOT ATTEMPTED, JUST RAPE! Rima pulled back her ridiculously long hair into a pony-tail, which revealed more of her upper-body. SHE LOOKS SO HOT! My thoughts were interrupted by a bump in the road which made Rima nearly fall off my lap. DAMN, SHE'S GOT A NICE FIGURE!, STOP NAGIHIKO!! Rima looked at me then wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Can you hold me…S-s-so the next time…I d-d-don't fall?", CRAP! I'M GOING TO HELL! I'M GOING TO HELL! I'M GOING TO HELL! I nodded then I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, she moved a little closer. Her chest rubbing against mine. AHHHHHH GOING TO HELL GOING TO HELL GOING TO HELL!!! I could see Ikuto's perverted grin from the corner of my eye. When we get back I am never going to hear the end of this. All the while Hina was having a nice little chat with Yaya. Kairi was just nodding and agreeing. Kuukai was still pissed though, probably because Kairi was holding Yaya the way I was holding Rima.

_At The Beach_

Nagi POV

All the guys we're just hanging out, watching the girl's play. Until… I heard a wolf whistle from Ikuto. God what's that pervert doing now… Then all I saw was a blur of red and pink. Ikuto was chasing Amu and Rima. Rima turned and did a back flip over him and ended up on the other side of him. Damn, since when was she the athletic type? Rima smiled, she saw Yaya coming out of the water dripping wet in her orange bikini. Kuukai stared at her, what a stupid pervert! Rima dragged Yaya out and starting running toward us.

"Come on Nagihiko!", Rima extended her hand and I took it. What the hell's going on now. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the water with her. Yaya did the same with Kairi and Kuukai. Rima splashed water in my face then dove down into the beautiful blue ocean. Then all I saw was a flash of blue and pink, Ikuto was carrying Amu bridal-style into the water. I felt something touch my ankle, then my whole body was submerged in water. I could see a blur of red and blonde hair. I went up to the surface for air and my eyes met the gaze of Rima(who was laughing her ass off if I may add). Then Lani was at the shore waving at us.

"EH GET YO OKOLE'S OVER HERE OR YOU GUYS GOIN GET DIRTY LICK'NS! RIMA WE GOTTA GO ALREADY 3!".

Rima began running out of the water, she grabbed Hiko and Hina from the little tide pool they were playing in. What the Hell's going on now? Everyone began running grabbing their stuff, and Yaya almost tripping over air. We all raced to the car.

"OK, NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?", Ikuto was sitting their with Amu on his lap, and wore a very irritated face. Lani smirked then said, "You'll see."

_Lani's Home_

"HEY YOU GUYS, WAIT UMM ITS 3:56, Rima can you do it….i gotta call da kine", Rima sighed and picked up Hina, as Lani rushed out of the room.

"Ok, we're going out to a club. There's only 2 bathrooms with showers so if one of you guys wouldn't mind. HURRYING THE F*** UP!". Rima was engulfed in flames everyone else engulfed in fear. Hina shouted, "BAD WORD BAD WORD! Momma do you know that word derives from-".

"UHHH No thanks Hina. OK GUYS GET THE DOWNSTAIRS SHOWERS, GIRLS UPSTAIRS WERE LEAVING AT 5. GET GOING YOU EACH HAVE 6 MINUTES AND 34 SECONDS IN THE SHOWER HURRY UP!". With that being said everyone started running. Rima was the first of the girls to shower and did it in a time of 5minutes and 32 seconds, Yaya was next and took 6 minutes and 8 seconds, Amu was third and went over her time which really pissed Rima off.

"AMU YOU WENT FOR 10 MINUTES YOU DON'T NEED ALL THAT TIME! YOU TOOK UP LANI'S TIME NOW TOO!" Rima was just about ready to explode then Lani entered the room.

"NAH NAH, I NO NEED DAT MUCH TIME!",she smiled at Rima then ran over to the bathroom. The guys were all just sitting in the living room waiting. Ikuto wearing his usual black clothing, Kuukai wearing a white shirt and jeans, Nagihiko was wearing jeans and a elbow-length black shirt, Kairi was wearing a tight green shirt and black pants. Each guy was wearing something comfortable, and they were also bored out of their minds. It was 4:45. The girls were done showering they just took forever choosing their clothes!

Ikuto POV

What the hell is taking them so long!

Normal POV

Yaya and Rima were the first to walk down the stairs. Yaya was wearing a tight orange tube-top which showed off her nice figure, her hair was also down making her look mature, very UN-Yaya-like.

Rima kept telling her, "If anyone boy looks/touches you and you don't want to even see his or god I hope not a her face you tell me ok? I know the guy that owns the club", Yaya smiled and ripped off Rima's jacket.

Rima shot Yaya an evil look, was wearing a red tank top and a black capris. The red tank top did show off her nice figure. The guys were staring at them like all the perverts they were. Nagi and Kuukai blushed red.

Nagi POV

I see God hates me. At this rate IM GOING TO HELL! IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL FOR A GIRL TO DRESS LIKE THAT, EVEN WHEN I WAS NADESHIKO I NEVER DRESSED LIKE THAT!! IM going to jail, I'm going to jail, I'm going to jail!

Normal POV

Amu and Lani came down next with a magenta pink ripped top with a black tank-top beneath it. The poor thing couldn't even get down the stairs because Ikuto grabbed her and carried her around bridal style.

Ikuto smirked, "Ooooh sexy-strawberry".

TWO SECONDS LATER

Smack.

(Anyways, Lani wore a green tube-top and jean-shorts.)

_At The Club_

Normal POV

Thanks to Rima's connections they all entered the club without problems. The problem was that they were bored.

"Eh, LES GO REQUEST SOME JAMS!?!". Lani grabbed Rima's hand and dragged the girl to the DJ thingy **(sorry idk what its called T.T).**

"Hey can we request a song?", then the D.J looked up It was Xion.

"RIMA, LANI! HEY WATCHU GUYS DOIN AT ONE CLUB?? NAH NO TIME FO EXPLANATIONS LES PAHTEH!!".

Xion put on a record before she handed off the head-set to another guy. Xion smiled a devilish grin and the song Turn Me On started to play.

"OH YAYUH!!". Xion grabbed Lani and Rima's hands and began dancing. **(Look it up on youtube. (**_**WARNING:**_** THIS VIDEO IS WEIRD AND PERVERTED. Sorry if it's a weird song its now exactly 2:01 a.m in Malaysia. Anyway back to the story.)**

**Turn Me On ****(I don't own)**

**By: Kevin Lyttle**

_**[Intro]**_**  
Oh Yeaah..... ah ah ah...  
Is ah big dancehall song in know  
Madzart alongside Kevin Lyttle  
You know how it is, you know how we go  
You know**_**[Verse 1]**_**  
For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home........  
You're going home with me tonight**_**[Chorus]**_**  
SO LET ME HOLD YOU  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON....  
LET ME JAM YOU  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON........**_**[Madzart Rap]**_**  
The girl ya nah go get way tonite  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
Me done feed she with popcaorn and sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea Yeah  
Ooh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea........**_**[Verse 2]**_**  
One hand on the ground & Bumper cock sky high  
Wining hard on me  
Got the Python  
Hollerin' for mercy - Yea hey - ai  
Then I whisper in her ear So wine harder  
And then she said to me  
Boy just push that thing  
Push it harder back on me**_**[Chorus]**_**  
SO LET ME HOLD YOU  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON....  
LET ME JAM YOU  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON........**_**[Bridge x2]**_**  
Girl Just Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Squeeze Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me**_**[Madzart Rap]**_**  
The girl ya nah go get way tonite  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
Me done feed she with popcaorn and sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea Yeah  
Ooh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea........**_**[Verse 3]**_**  
For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home........  
You're going home with me tonight**_**[Chorus]**_**  
LET ME HOLD YOU  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON....  
LET ME JAM YOU  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON........**_**[Bridge]**_**  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Squeeze Me, Squeeze Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me**

When the song ended Rima , Lani, and Xion we're laughing and smiling. Then Rima turned around to find a dark-brown haired boy, with dark skin and ice blue eyes**(oh yeah he's like a darker version of Kuukai but with ice-blue eyes)**. The boy's eyes met her gaze, there were four guys following behind him.

"Rima!", he hugged her tightly. Rima was still in shock at who was before her.

"K-K-Kimo", the boy smiled at her. The boy continued hugging her and Nagi was secretly burning with jealousy. Nagi, Ikuto, Kuukai- ok so all the guys stood up from their chairs. Rima released from the hug and looked at the other boys.

"Kai, Kainoa, Alika??", she looked at them dazed. Then another girl peeked over from behind one of the boys.

Xion smiled brightly and screamed, "XYLIA!!!!". She glomped the girl for about 5 minutes then got up. "So How are you little sis?". The girl had an emo-cut hairstyle like Xion but she was Rima's height and her skin wasn't as dark as her older sister Xion. Xylia wore a black t-shirt and black shorts.

Kimo smiled, " SO ANYWAYS, GUYS LETS GET DA PARTY STARTED. And we can start with Rima's favorite song."

He winked at her and Rima shook her head no. Before anyone knew it Kimo, Kai, Kainoa, and Alika were up on stage.

"This is for my girl Rima, her fave song", Kimo pointed to her and she blushed tomato red, he grabbed the microphone and began to sing. Nagi was burning with total hatred right now. All the girls in the club got up and started dancing.

**(Do I own this? I WISH! Watch this video on Youtube. Sorry if you don't like the song.)**

**Island Girls**

**By: Pati Feat. O-shen and Fiji (do I own this? I WISH! )**

**Kai: **

**Yeah  
Me have to give this up for my island girls, ya know  
And yo', right now we are showcase two of me bad boys  
Me dread Pati and me dread Oshen, naughty man, watch**

Kimo:

**Now we've been lovin' from the dark until dawnin'  
And now I'm lookin' in your eyes in the mornin'  
And then you look at me girl and smile  
'Cause you know I treat you right all the while**

No where else in the world I've been  
No more beautiful women I've seen  
When the sky's clear and the grass is green  
Island girls, you are a man's best dream

Kimo, Kai, Kainoa, Alika:

**Island girls  
I love the way you move me, move me (Move me)  
Island girls  
I love the way you soothe me, soothe me (I love the way you soothe me, soothe me)**

Kimo:

**Now everywhere that I go and every time I do a show  
Got a bunch of local girls all in the front row  
They knowin' all the words and the way the song goes  
Bodies bouncin' all around like they playin' a bongo**

And you know they wanna come to the party  
Kick it up with the Who Two Crew and get naughty  
Turn up the stereo so she can shake her body  
Baby girl, I love it when you call me big Pati

Kimo, Kai, Kainoa, Alika:

**Island girls  
I love the way you move me, move me  
(I love the way you move me, I love the way you move me)  
Island girls (All the pretty island girls, island girls)  
I love the way you soothe me, soothe me (Come on and groove me tonight, tonight)**

Kainoa:

**Ooh...ooh...ooh...island lady  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...island lady**

Alika:

**If I and I had one weakness it would be island woman  
Without the beauty all around, what are you gonna do, mon  
When I cruise against the world and lookin' all around the globe  
Exotic island girls movin' in a rub-a-dub  
I say if I had one of these girls as my companion  
We'd be looking at all the stars under the banyan  
Been all around the world and see what them countries got to offer  
Love what I see, but it don't impress me 'cause island girls is lookin' more proper  
So ??? talkin' you, you number one  
Favorite common island, mon  
So I be sendin' all my love to the princess of the sea  
Melanesian, Micronesian, Polynesian beauty**

Kimo, Kai, Kainoa, Alika:

**Island girls (Ooh...ooh...ooh...island lady)  
I love the way you move me, move me (Ooh...ooh...ooh...island lady)  
Island girls (Ooh...ooh...ooh...island lady)  
I love the way you move me, move me (Ooh...ooh...ooh...island lady)**

**(haha Rima's favorite song is WEIRD xD)**

Rima and all the girls (yeah Amu and Yaya too) were having a great time. Xion smiled and looked at Yaya,"Hey Yaya, what's your favorite song?". Yaya beamed, " WELL YAYA'S 2ND FAVORITE SONG IS SUGAR BY FLO RIDA FEATURING WYNTER, THE FIRST IS WELL….ERR….YEAH!". Xion snapped her fingers and the song immediately began playing. Yaya screamed and began dancing. She pulled Kairi towards her and began dancing together. All the other guys had major WTF faces until Amu pulled Ikuto out to dance which made his bored look into his signature smirk. Lani saw Kuukai looking quite pissed so she pulled him out to dance. The last was Nagi. Rima approached him very slowly.

"N-Nagihiko,do you wanna dance?".

Nagi looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out.

"Yeah, Sure." He smiled at her as she took him by the hand onto the dancefloor.

**( I would describe to you how they're dancing but I don't have the strength or willpower to right now, o yah I don't own this)**

**Sugar**

**By: Flo Rida Featuring Wynter**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**(Repeat)**

**Wynter**

**My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)**

**This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)**

**So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )**

**You love you some (You love you some)**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn**

**Sugar**

**Flo Rida**

**Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.**

**Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.**

**So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.**

**Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.**

**Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.**

**Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.**

**Put my tongue in your face**

**A little mistletoe, sippin' Gram I A.**

**I'm a fan all day.**

**Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.**

**My manage behavior I'm into your major.**

**Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player.**

**My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.**

**Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.**

**Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.**

**Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch**

**Shawty that's what's up.**

**Wynter**

**My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)**

**This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)**

**So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )**

**You love you some (You love you some)**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn**

**Sugar**

**Flo Rida**

**Hey, Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.**

**Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one.**

**Yap yap your vision. So, so delicious.**

**Can't help my interest, candy addiction.**

**Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.**

**I don't know a piece, Give me all your sweets.**

**Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.**

**Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast.**

**Man for them things, all 42 teeth.**

**Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.**

**Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree.**

**Like taffy but classy, get at me.**

**I'm flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.**

**But your lips, they'll do me fine.**

**Now baby don't trip with the juicy kind.**

**Get, get on the grip**

**Girl you ain't lyin'.**

**Wynter**

**My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)**

**This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)**

**So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )**

**You love you some (You love you some)**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn**

**Sugar**

**Flo Rida**

**You like my sugar, my sugar.**

**You so sweet, so sweet.**

**Like my candy, my candy**

**You so sweet, so sweet.**

**I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.**

**I'll wrap you out of them clothes.**

**You my treat, my treat**

**Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy**

**And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some**

**Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy**

**And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some**

**sugar**

**Wynter**

**My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)**

**This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)**

**So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )**

**You love you some (You love you some)**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba**

**I'm sweet like**

**Dum da ba dee da ba dyn**

**Sugar**

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU XION-CHAN THAT MADE YAYA SO HAPPY!", she hugged Xion very tightly then let go. Xion looked at her watch it was already 12 In the morning.

"SCREW IT! IKUTO, GUYS YOU'RE NEXT". Lani pointed at them and Ikuto smiled, "Lets Go Guys." Nagihiko and Kairi looked kind of scared as Ikuto whispered the song they were going to sing into their ears.

"Please, No!", Nagi was beginning to blush and Kairi just smiled. One of Ikuto's cat ears popped up.

"Ok, Amu and Yaya's betting $100 bucks we're gonna suck and Rima…", he trailed off as his ear twitched, "Rima and Lani is betting against her….Lets make an ass out of my strawberry. Oh and your baby Yaya too." Kairi just chuckled and the other boys sighed, and climbed onto the stage.

"OKAY LISTEN UP WE'RE SINGING ONE SONG TONIGHT", all the girls swooned as they saw Ikuto but Amu sent them a nasty look, all the girls mouths dropped as the song began(except for Lani and Rima who were grinning).** (Don't look this video up on Youtube. They have crappy videos of this song, so got to the link at the end of this chappie.)**

**All 4 Love**** (I don't own)**

**By: Color Me Badd**

**Ikuto(winks at Amu while singing):**

**Im so glad your'e my girl  
I'll do anything for you  
Call you every night  
And give you flowers too**

**I thank the lord for you  
And think about you all the time  
I ask him everyday  
That you'll for-ever be mine**

Kuukai, Kairi, Ikuto& Nagihiko:

**I wanna hold your hand  
To show you I'll be there  
I like to do the things  
That let you know I care  
I sing this lullaby  
cause girl you fill me full  
I look into your eyes  
You're so beautiful**

Ikuto, Nagi, Kairi& Kuukai:

Oh girl I think I love ya  
Im always thinkin of ya  
I want ya to know I do all for love  
I love it when were together  
Girl I need you forever  
And want you to know I do it all for love

Kuukai(points to Yaya who blushes):

**I will never leave you sugar  
This I guarantee  
I look in to the future  
I see you and me  
Knight in shining armor  
I will be your fairy tale  
I wanna take care of you  
Girl, I'll serve you well.  
**

**Kuukai, Kairi,Ikuto, & Nagi:**

**I will be there for ya  
To catch you when you fall  
I'll hold you in my arms  
Thats where you belong  
I sing this lullaby  
cause girl you fill me full  
I look in to your eyes  
Youre so beautiful....beautiful...yeah!**

Kuukai, Kairi, Ikuto, &Nagi:

**Oh girl I think I love ya  
I'm always thinkin of ya  
I want ch-ya to know I do all for love  
I love it when were together  
Girl I need you forever  
And want you to know I do it all for love**

Nagihiko:

**Yo-come here sweetheart  
I want you to know something all right  
See everyday in my life without you  
Is like a hundred years  
The distance between us  
An ocean of tears  
See all the things I do for you  
Are for love dig it  
**

**Kuukai, Nagi sings echo:**

**All for lovin (all for love)  
All for you (you)  
All for lovin you...**

**Kuukai:**

**you...**

**Kairi:**

**you...**

**Ikuto:**

**you**

**Kuukai, Kairi, Ikuto, & Nagi:**

**Oh girl I think I love ya  
Im always thinkin of ya  
I want ch-ya to know I do all for love  
I love it when were together  
Girl I need you forever  
And want you to know I do it all for love**

The boys all grinned and Rima smiled.

"Nagihiko I didn't know you could sing. Y-YOU'RE FREAKING AWESOME!?!?", She looked at him wide and starry-eyed . Nagi turned and blushed.

"Okay!", Kuukai smiled they jumped off the stage Amu shook her head.

"Oh yeah, you and Yaya owe Lani and Rima $200 bucks. Never underestimate me and the guys." He smirked evilly then walked towards Rima, "Rima, the girls are next and you gotta sing 4 songs." Rima smiled then pulled Lani, who pulled Xion who pulled Xylia who pulled Amu who pulled Yaya on stage. Kimo started clapping and grinning.

**Girlfriend Remix ****(I don't own)**

**By:Avril Lavigne and Lil Mama**

**Xylia:**

**Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge remix **

**Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge remix **

**Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge remix **

**Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge remix **

**Amu:**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I don't like your girlfriend **

**No way, no way **

**I think you need a new one **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I could be your girlfriend **

**Lani: (I could be your girl, Lil Mama be your girlfriend) **

**Yaya:**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I know that you like me **

**No way, no way **

**No, it's not a secret **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I want to be your girlfriend **

**Lani: (I could be your girl, Lil Mama be your girlfriend) **

**Xion:**

**Don't get me twisted Lil Mama got her paper on **

**That means I'm a paper chaser rock I chase my paper on **

**And I know we chasin paper that you be chasin on **

**I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on **

**Get up in the booth and a chopped up song **

**Put it in a store and they go cops on **

**Everybody know that its no combo **

**Ya Betta lay low like popo **

**Case ya aint know betta already know **

**I go's in like project so **

**So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama **

**Amu:**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I don't like your girlfriend **

**No way, no way **

**I think you need a new one **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I could be your girlfriend **

**Lani: (I could be your girl, Lil Mama be your girlfriend) **

**Yaya:**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I know that you like me **

**No way, no way **

**No, it's not a secret **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I want to be your girlfriend **

**Lani: (I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend) **

**Xylia:**

**Pleas ain't far to stop**

**All I knows sixteen to pop **

**Told ya ya'll better ask my pop**

**Been doin this since hop on pop **

**Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop **

**Problem is I'm cracked on rocks**

**Problem is they love my modest **

**Style so I gotta go hard **

**der than I did before **

**her style is crossover **

**pee wee curlin Lil Mama **

**miss curtlyn is goin in **

**so when you see me in the drop top shades **

**in tha summa time blazin' you wanna be my boyfriend. **

**Amu:**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I don't like your girlfriend **

**No way, no way **

**I think you need a new one **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I could be your girlfriend **

**Lani: (I could be your girl, Lil Mama be your girlfriend) **

**Yaya:**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I know that you like me **

**No way, no way **

**No, it's not a secret **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I want to be your girlfriend **

**Lani: (I could be your girl, Lil Mama be your girlfriend) **

**Amu, Yaya, Lani, Xylia, Xion, & Rima:**

**(Uh) **

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger **

**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better **

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in **

**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? **

**(Uh) **

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger **

**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better **

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in **

**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? **

**Rima:**

**I ain't haten but**

**Your girl's a bird **

**You by my side **

**Make it work **

**You and her that sounds absurd **

**Me and you GO betta ya heard? **

**Ya ain't hear other girls laugh in the back**

**that's cause I speak crack on tha track **

**I'm a keep it real boy **

**I'm trying to mack **

**Let me know if you down with that **

**Me and yo girlfriend we ain't no tie **

**You betta ask T.I **

**I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson **

**I got plastic elastic in the back **

**Of the jaguar sure cause that's whats poppin **

**Tiger purses bank is filled **

**I laugh 'cause this is nothing **

**Amu:**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I don't like your girlfriend **

**No way, no way **

**I think you need a new one **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I could be your girlfriend **

**Lani: (I could be your girl, Lil Mama be your girlfriend) **

**Yaya:**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I know that you like me **

**No way, no way **

**No, it's not a secret **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I want to be your girlfriend **

**Lani: (I could be your girl, Lil Mama be your girlfriend) **

**Xylia: Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge **

**Amu: No way no way hey hey!**

The boys were all smiling and Ikuto was just smirking at Amu.

"That was SOOOOO Amu. Lemme guess Amu picked out the song." He smirked again then Amu gave him her signature smack.

"OKEH DEN I'M GOING NEXT DO YOU GUYS KNOW DA KINE?". No one really ever understood what Lani was saying without Rima translating. Xion looked back and smiled, 'SLOW SONG!". She pushed all the other girls off the stage except for Xylia.

"Look guys, EVERYONE KNOWS THIS SONG!", Xion smiled. **(I don't own this song)**

**Selfish**

**By :Asia Cruise**

**Amu: **

**Let's start by correcting ya tone  
Lower ya finger, don't be comin' at me  
With condescending demeanor  
We both know that ya dead wrong  
And what makes it worse you don't even have the nerve  
To ever say that you're sorry**

All:

**You're never wrong and i'm never right and  
You win all the rounds and every fight  
That's why**

Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So i decided not to get in your way  
It's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!

Rima (Rima's staring at Nagi while singing this part ):

**How is it that you can look at us and only see you  
You can look at one but, never would you ever see two  
You can live a lie and never be true  
It's so funny now, how completely I can see you**

All:

**You're never wrong and i'm never right and  
You win all the rounds and every fight  
That's why**

Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So i decided not to get in your way  
It's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!

Amu &Yaya:

**No, we don't need to talk  
Ain't nothin' left to say  
You got everythang ya want  
Go ahead and grab ya cake  
I know what's best for me  
We go our separate ways  
Leaving you with everything  
Even all the pain**

Xion & Xylia:

**Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So i decided not to get in your way  
It's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!**

**All;**

**Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So i decided not to get in your way  
It's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!**

"God one more!UGH LETS GET IT OVER WITH, I HAVE A DRY THROAT!", said Rima. Xion was tired of singing and so were the other girls, but they continued. **(I don't own)**

**When I grow Up**

**By: Pussycat Dolls**

**Xylia & Xion:**

**Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around they screaming your name  
Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around they screaming your name**

Rima:

**Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me **

**Yaya:**

**But I aint complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say**

All:

**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies**

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Lani:

**Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

Xion:

**Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

Amu:

**They use to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the t.v  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far**

Lani:

**But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say**

All:

**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies**

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Yaya:

**Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

Xylia:

**Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

I see them staring at me  
Oh im a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me, cus im a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it

All:

**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies**

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Darkchild

Xion looked back and smiled, 'SLOW SONG!". She pushed all the other girls off the stage except for Xylia. Nagi took Rima's hand and danced with her. So did all the other guys**(I think you guys know the pairing=])**. Kairi was with Yaya, Rima and Nagi, then Amu and Ikuto.

**Falling**** (I don't own)**

**By: Keahiwai**

**Xylia:**

**I wanna tell you baby  
You're the one that Im thinking of  
But your heart is still with her  
And I think she's the one that you love  
I only want you happy  
Even if it's not with me  
Maybe one day  
You'll open up your eyes and you'll see**

**Xion:  
**

**That I think Im falling  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yeah I think Im falling  
Baby Im falling for you**

**Xylia:  
**

**From the first time  
You laid your lips on mine  
It feels like the smile on my face  
Will last till the end of time  
But Im not so sure  
That you're the one that I should pursue  
My mind tells me no  
But my heart only says that it's you**

**Xylia:  
**

**Only time will tell  
The mystery has yet to unfold  
Who's gonna feel love's warmth  
And the other left in the cold**

**Xion:  
**

**Yet still I'm falling  
Maybe im falling for you  
Yeah I think Im falling  
Baby I'm falling for you  
That I think Im falling  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yeah I think Im falling  
Baby Im falling for you**

After the song ended Xylia had an announcement, "OK GUYS LAST BUT NOT LEAST THE SONG AWARDS." Rima smiled at Nagi then walked away,"i have to go to the bathroom."

Rima POV

Wow that was a fun night. I really liked dancing with Nagi, but i'm worried. I waited till I got near a bush then I chara changed with Emo. After KusuKusu died Emo came along. I wore a black Gothic-corset-like top and black pants. I had black devil wings and black markings across my face. I flew as fast as I could to the house and what I saw...was terrible.

I saw Hiko chara-changed with Kyle trying to clean up the house. I decided to change back. But Why was he cleaning? I even saw Hina change back froim her chara change with Kylee. I decided to text Xion to make sure that she stalled everyone. I walked in and saw Hiko cleaning with tears streamed down his face. He jus finished repairing the last shattered dish when he broke into sobs.

"MOMMA!THE BAD MEN CAME AND DADDDY TRIED TO GOT STOP THEM AND HE'S IN THE LIVING ROOM. CLEANING-", i embraced him them went shhh, shhh to ease his fears.

I looked at him then walked toward the living room. Iwent into the living room, and I saw him laying there on the couch. No shirt, and sweating. He smiled faintly at me and kissed me on the cheek, that's everyone burst through the door.

Nagi looked furious, "WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?".

Hiko wiped away his tears and they were unvisible. He slowly spoke, "That is my father."

Nagi's eyes widened, "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US RIMA!? WHAT CAN YOU NOT TRUST US ANYMORE CAUSE-". I wanted to kill him that idiot! He jumped to conclusions. I hurt so much inside. Then I smacked him. Hard too. I started to cry, then a black X clip. Emo's chara change kicked in. I started to yell, "I HATE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME!". Then I ran out the door chara changed and flew away.

Normal Pov

Rima had left leaving everyone else stunned. Hiko and Hina both stood up. Hiko pulled Nagi by his shirt and smacked him hard, "I hope you burn in hell!'. Hina was crying and kicked him in the shin, she was chara changed with Kylee. Kylee was just like Temari. VERY HARD, "YOU IDIOT!". They ran outside. Hiko pulled a half red and blue egg. they both shouted, "NEGATIVE HEART!". Then A half blue and half red chara stepped out, Bowed, then went inside. The egg split in half(one red one blue). The blue side went to Hiko and the red to Hina. They chara-changed. Hiko wore a blue shirt and red pants with a positive sign on his forehead. Hina had a red & blue dress with a negative sign on her forehead. Both childrens expressions switched. Hiko now had Hina's scared yet dignified expression and Hina had his excited innocent one. They both spoke at the same time as if in synchronization, "DO NOT FOLLOW US." Then Hina sprouted red wings and giggled. She picked up Hiko from under his arms and flew away.

The man that kissed Rima on the cheek stood up slowly and walked towards them, "I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding. Rima is not the mother. Well not biologically. I am her brother Rei." All of their mouths dropped. Nagi was still stunned from athe two pimp slaps and shin job he received. Amu was the first to speak up, " SO YOUR NOT THE FATHER?OR WAIT I'M CONFUSED!?". Rei had Rima's long curls which were tied up in a low ponytail, he had amber eyes like Rima's and he was tall and wore glasses. He spoke slowly, "Rima is their legal gaurdian. Rima and the children's mother were....". he trailed off then walked near the coffee table opened up a drawer. He took out a brown leather photo album and flipped to a picture. It was of Rima standing next to a tall blue haired woman with emerald eyes.

"That is their mother. I know the children look nothing like Rima."

Kuukai gritted his teeth, "HOW CAN YOU LIE LIKE THAT?! YOU KNOW THEY WERE NAMED AFTER NAGIHIKO?!". Rei shook his head, "My wife died half way through the process. We had to cut Hina out from her stomach. In my wife's will she said if anything were to ever happen to her Rima would look after the children." Then Lani broke out into sobs, "After Rima went back to Japan I watched the kids."

Then a scream of bloody murder filled the night sky.

**Miyuka : Sorry it has been taking me forever. Please forgive me. I've been oober busy. Malaysia is killing me! It killed my computer too….-sobs-**

**Rima: get over it!**

**Miyuka: RIMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –glomps-**

**Rima: YOU'RE NOT FORGIVEN! YOU TOOK TOO LONG TO UPDATE! –shoves her off-**

**Miyuka: But Rima-**

**Yaya: URESEI!!! THIS MAY BE THE LONGEST CHAPPIE YOU HAVE EVER WRITTEN BUT THERE IS NO EXCUSE!!!!**

**Miyuka: -sobs in emo corner-**

**Ikuto: YAH I BARELY GOT ANY PERV MOMENTS FROM YOU! MI-SAN WROTE THEM ALL! –hi-fives Mi-san-**

**Amu: guys let's give her a break. She's been through a lot this month.**

**All: NO EXCUSE!**

**Amu: Jeez. Aww its ok Miyuka-chan**

**Miyuka: Lets thank:**

**Mi Kokoro**

**Miyu Kokoro**

**Xena Maiden**

**For helping me out. We emailed from Malaysia, to the Dominican Republic, to Hawaii. Ugh it was tiring.**

**Miyuka: To all my readers please forgive me –bows a million times-**

**Miyuka: this is for the song all 4 love**

**.com/popmusic2/music/zSL5Q7_7/color-me-badd-all-4-love/**

**Xena: R**

**Yoru: AND-NYA**

**Kairi: R**

**Yoru: R and R please. We want to know how much it SUCKED-NYA!**

**Miyuka: YORU!!!!!!!!!! *chases yoru***


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been a terriblly long while……**

**To all my readers that have been pleading & begging for me to continue I shall……**

**Please forgive me, I've had many family issues…..**

**But let the story go on please excuse my lack of detail on certain parts**

_Recap:_

_A scream of bloody murder filled the sky….._

Normal Pov

Everyone ran outside. Rei's eyes widened then he collapsed, so did everyone else except Amu and Nagi. They looked around worried. Nagi pulled out Rhythms egg and chara-changed, Amu did the same with Ran. Another scream echoed in the air. It looked like it was coming from the beach. Nagihiko and Amu flew to the beach. They came upon a bloody scene. The sand was drenched in blood, not just any blood…..Rima's. A boy that looked exactly like her was bending over her body whispering something Nagi & Amu couldn't hear. As the tide came in, it brought Hiko & Hina in aswell, coughing and gagging for air.

"Go to them", Nagi commanded Amu. She ran over and helped them. Nagi watched Rima put a hand on the boys cheek saying something he couldn't hear. He caressed her hand with his then put it back by her side. Nagi began running at incredible speed towards them. He got close enough and pushed the boy off her. A silent whisper escaped from Rima, "No Nagihiko…..".

Nagi looked back in disbelief, then to the boy. Rima extended her hand to the boy," He is my brother Rani….D-d-do not hurt hi-". Before she could finish her sentence her hand fell and she went unconscious. Rani looked at Nagi, "Don't bother trying to kill me, or attempting too. If you come after me, I'll kill her the next time. My niece and nephew too". With that being said, he flicked back his ponytail of long honey-curls and gave one long stare at Rima. His golden eyes stared into hers, darted to Nagihiko then he spread his large black wings then left.

"Rima…", Nagi whispered as he rushed over to her. A ribbon of blood decorated her head and wrapped all around her body. He gently lifted her head onto his lap. Rima coughed and coughed until a fountain of blood was coming out of her mouth. Nagi's eyes began to water,"Rima…. Why would you're sibling do that to you? Why would anyone want to do that to you?". Rima's eyes opened slightly,"I abandoned him……I deserve it-". Nagi's eyes then turned to slits, his face painted with an ugly hateful expression. He picked up Rima carefully then looked for Amu. Nagi scanned the rest of the beach but saw only Miki. Miki flew up to Nagi," Amu had to take the kids back. They're at home….". Nagi looked up and began the walk home…..

It was around 3 in the morning when he arrived back home. Kairi, Kuukai, Yaya, Ikuto, and everyone else awoke. Rima laid there, her head wrapped with gauze, her body motionless. Hiko and Hina laid in a bed beside her, breathing with a respirator….. Nagihiko screamed,"How evil!", he grabbed Rei by the neck and began strangling him. Amu and Yaya attempted to stop him, but Kuukai blocked the way. Kairi pushed up his glasses and walked forward," You have some definite explaining to do Mr. Rei". Nagi held him up onto the wall, still strangling his neck.

"I'll tell you, le-le-", Nagi released him and he fell to the floor gagging. Everyone was very unhappy and glared at him with evil intent. When he regained his composure he spoke, "Rima is the 2nd youngest of quadruplets….There's Rina, Rani, Rami and Rima….she is the youngest of all of our siblings….a total of 9. When Rima left, she left when her other brothers and sisters were very young. They were some what feeling betrayed. Rani took it quite personally. He and Rima were quite close-". Amu put her index finger on his lip,"Let's get to the point shall we? Rani's pissed off, kinda psychotic if you will and he wants Rima's head. So how do we stop him? Who can get through to him?". Rei's eyes narrowed well maybe…..", he began to mumble. Ikuto snapped at him,"WELL GET IT STRAIGHT!OKAY!THESE KIDS AND RIMA ARE GONNA GET HURT! SO THINK FASTER!". Amu looked at him in shock,"I-i-i-kuto", she said silently. He glanced over at her," I'm not always a bad guy you know", he said grimly.

"The second oldest of our siblings….her name is Rachel. She was like the replacement Rima…. She is the only one who ever understood him….You see, Rima went to live with our father's old friend….I suppose they claimed she was their daughter….Anyways, our parents died in a car crash when we were little. So me and my older siblings took care of them. Rani and Rima were always VERY close. When she left he felt very betrayed and became some what psychotic…The only one who can get through to him, is Rachel, maybe…..". Rei looked down and did not speak a word more.

Ikuto scratched his head," Well its pretty simple. Just find Rachel". Kairi pushed his glasses up," Tis hard to find what cannot be found". Yaya and Amu gave a dummy translation look until Ikuto looked at them," Basically Rei here don't know where she is". Rei looked up, his mouth wide open," well yes….", he silently confessed. Yaya nodded," So when was the last time you talked to her?". Rei looked at Yaya," Three years ago". Yaya gapped.

"ANATAWA BAKA? !!~!(&%$^$#$#!#!$#^$%&^*&(*)()_)(&*^&%^%$#!~!!!#$%^&)__+_+_+)(*&%$#!~~!~!#$$er%r%^&*()_()p_p{}"?"?"::":::p)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_{:l:p)(*&^&*()_p:_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()p#:$$e#!!!!!". Kairi had to stop her by shaking her by the shoulders. Yaya was very different," I MAY ALWAYS ACT CHILDISH BUT I WOULD NEVER HURT TSUBASA IN SUCH A CRUEL WAY!THATS WRONG! YOU ARE SO WEAK! HOW CAN YOU SAY RIMA-CHAN ABANDONED THEM WHEN YOU VERY WELL DID THE SAME THING WITH THE REST OF YOUR SIBLINGS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GUIDE AND TEACH THEM, TO FORGIVE BUT NOT COMPLETELY FORGET, TO LET OUT YOUR SADNESS SO IT DOES NOT EAT AWAY AT YOU LIKE A DISEASE, TURNING SADNESS INTO ANGER, ANGER INTO HATE, AND HATE INTO PURE INSANITY! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF THEIR BROTHER!!". Yaya lifted him up by the neck," who would know?!", she said darkly.

Everyone was in utter silence….. Yaya had never spoken so maturely and heartfelt before, nor in that dark tone. As Rei began to gag a silent whisper escaped from somewhere in the room. Yaya turned around and saw Hiko's hand weakly reaching out to her. Her eyes watered and she ran over to the child dropping Rei to the floor. Yaya grabbed his shaking hand. "Sorry I'm so sick Aunty Yaya. You've proved to me you are not childish and have a deep compassion and love for everyone. You have touched my heart-". Hina finished his sentence, "go to Diamond Head near the Shores of Waikiki-". "A small cove will await you, there will be a whirlpool-", said Hiko. "A man will arise from the whirlpool and ask for something of great importance as a toll-", Hina said. Hiko continued," once you have given him the toll he will allow you to pass. There will be four tunnels, you will have to split up but-". "do not worry the tunnels will all converge and you will be one again…..". They looked at one another," we tried to find her but that was as far as we got…..sorry we could not be of more use."Hiko and Hina closed their eyes and slept.

Ikuto's eyes twitched," the kid's Dr. Phil???And what's with this treasure map & mystical fantasy crap?!". Amu looked at him." We're in Hawaii now, if you didn't beat up the nerds to do your homework in World Mythology then you might actually know". Yaya looked over her shoulder," Hawaii is infamous for ghostly encounters and supernatural beings." Kairi pushed up his glasses," Yes, its known for its myths and legends…Many of which are real." Ikuto shook his head and Kuukai stuttered," s-s-since when was Y-Y-Yaya smart?!". Nagi looked at him and rolled his eyes, Amu walked between both of them and punched their heads," you should've had a V8 dumbasses." Nagi gritted his teeth," WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOURE CRAP!WE HAVE TO GET GOING!!!". Nagi stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Everyone went silent when a little voice called Nagihiko's name,"Nagihiko, Nagihiko", it was Rima's voice. She slowly sat up in bed, wincing in pain. Then Emo appeared," Rima, wake up. You need to let out your hearts desire and never hold back!". Then a Black light enveloped the room, and as it faded Rima was gone.

Rima Pov

I cant believe Nagihiko is dumb enough to do such a thing, I have to find him…..Lets do this Emo. Emo giggled from within her, you've finally realized you're true feelings. Follow you're heart and you'll find him. I smiled and picked up my pace in speed. Usually I sucked at ANYTHING athletic but with Emo at my side I felt invincible. Then I finally found him after hours of looking, damn boy. Got me all worried, I found him Chara-changed with Rhythm running to Diamond Head Crater. I silently whispered his name," Nagihiko". He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me," Rima!". He ran to me and embraced me," How did you- No you must go home your'e-". I cut him off," In love with you". His eyes bore into mine, I grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately.

While we were…erm, kissing a white light circled us. Emo came out of me and Rhythm came out of Nagi. They held one another's tiny chara hands," Eternal Heart beat!", they said in unison and Nagi and I's lips parted and we chara-changed into something else. Something we had never seen before. It was called Eternal Heart Beat. Instead of my black attire I had on a white lolita dress. It came to my knees it had similar boots like Nagi's when he's chara-changed with Rhythm in Beat Jumper. I had one white angel wing on the left of me. I had two music note clips in my hair and a music note on my left cheek. I looked angelic but then when I turned to Nagihiko I wanted to cry, He looked stunning. it made me want to cry a little. He had white pants and a white tank with a jacket over it. His shoes were white with wings on it….But then I saw it, on his right side he had a white angel wing and on his face a white musical note. I began crying, it was weird. I'd never felt like this before. A mix of awe and total love. I wasn't sure. Wait what the hell, I'm getting all mushy ewwww. Then in the midst of my incoherent mind-babbling, Emo and Rhythm appeared we looked just like them. Then I felt her….KusuKusu died when I thought my heart died. Heer egg broke and Emo was created from the pieces of her broken egg. As I looked Emo I saw KusuKusu and she spoke to me," Rima-tan , I never died. I was simply reborn in a way I could help you in your time of need. Now you've realized what I wanted to show you. You don't need to run away anymore. You can stop hiding and let you're true emotions out and be Rima. It's okay to love him Rima-tan. Do not ever doubt his love for you because he loves you more then life itself. Don't be sad anymore Rima-tan, be you. It's okay Rima-tan, it's okay". The she was gone and it was Emo again. I felt something tap my shoulders and I saw it was Nagi," Let's Go Rima". He extended his hand to me and I gladly excepted.

I then felt heartbeat speed and I stopped," I can feel the ocean calling to me". Rhythm spoke from inside Nagi," Hello Dummy you're hearts beat as one now. He knows what you feel, that's why it's called Eternal Heartbeat." I flustered know the mini-playboy was telling me off? What the heck. I shrugged off that feeling and began flying by the ocean. We landed on the beach and I walked toward the shore. I saw a mermaid fin, what the hell? It's Ariel. But then she walked out of the water, the fin dissipating and a mermaid-like chara floating beside her. It was Rachel, I let go of Nagi and ran to her. I embraced my sister and started crying," R-R-Rachel!!". She patted my back lightly and embraced me back," It took ya long enough Mama. I was waiting for you to come". **(AN: Rima's nickname as a child. Mama) **I looked up at my sister. She had grown since I had seen her….Oh but that was years ago. Tears had streamed down my face but they were no longer happy, I began thinking of Rani. She wiped the tear from my face," Rani…..I know. But this is going to take all of us. I wasn't prepared to do this alone. Rami is on his side, and Rina is in Maui. Raquel and I…….we're quite distant now." Nagi cleared his throat and interrupted them. I death-glared him but Rachel laughed," So you're finally complete lil' sister", and I blushed. Nagi smiled," I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki and….May I understand what is fully going on?". I sweat dropped," He was like Tada-gay right now'. He shot me a look and I burst out in fits of giggles. Rachel silenced me and began speaking," Alright Nagihiko-kun I will explain it to you like this……..

Ryan-26 (Rayn's twin)

Rayn-26

Rachel-22

Rei-20

Raquel-17

Rina-16

Rami-16

Rani-16

Rima-16

Nagi nodded," Okay I just want to know what Rima is dealing with so I may help her in any way possible". Rachel," Alright let's find the others".

_At Home_

Rima Pov

When we got there everyone gapped, they stared at Nagi, me, and Rachel. She was gorgeous, she had hair like mine down to her knees, golden eyes like mine. She was much taller and sleek though. Her eyes were welcoming and her smile was kind. The I heard two screams I knew these screams…….

**Sorry if it did not please you my readers. Please forgive the fact that I have neglected to write in a long while. Please R&R I need suggestions and ideas for future chapters…..**

**Please review.**

**Reviews mean a lot to me…..**

**-miyuka-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Dearest Readers, It has literally been like a year since I updated. So much has happened and I deeply apologize. Looking through my reviews I've seen many unhappy readers... Please forgive me... I will try to please you with this next chapter, which will be short because I have taken on quite a number of other stories -_-**

**Ikuto:Dummy**

**Miyuka: URUSEI**

**Kairi: so she don't own. blah blah. this is gonna suck.**

Rima POV

I knew these two were Hiko and Hina's. I sensed Reyn. I truly loved him... I loved so much my heart could burst. Family is something irreplaceable...and I learned that...

It was the same with friendship too.

While searching for my neice and nephew these thoughts crossed my mind. I started feeling frantic, I didn't know where they were. But, throughout all of my freakout-ness... Something caught my eye. There was a note pinned to the broken window. I recognized the hand writing.

_Maui,_

_by tomorrow,_

_hah, that's if you wanna see them again._

I knew who wrote this... I truly didn't understand why he would do this...

"Why... Why are you doing all of this...".

Tears started forming. I couldn't stand it. A feeling of anger grew in my heart, My mind and heart had a pounding sensation. I jumped out of the window, and started running full-speed. Emo had automatically chara changed with me, with Emo's help I ran all the way to our old house in Makaha. Surprisingly it took seconds.

For a few moments I stood outside the old place, there was a single light on in the house though. I quietly walked to where the light source was. It was outside our old guest room. It was a girl, she had short green hair and pink eyes and was slender. It was none other than Rani's ex-girlfriend...

Fate

She was sitting there crying quietly. She held in her hands something pink. I opened the window and her eyes met mine. Her painful and hurt eyes bore into mine. It felt like she was singing her soul to me. I looked down in her hands and saw, a chara.

It was small and had pink hair, and looked like a mermaid.

"Did you know... Chara's can die?", she said solemnly.

I didn't really know what to say, so all I did was shake my head no.

"They can die from being hurt too much. You see, if your hurt, the Chara hurts too. Why, after all this time... he... WHY?", her sobs got even more uncontrollable and she dropped to the ground."

I looked at her with concern. While still holding her chara in one hand, she reached at something at her neck. It was a locket. She ripped it off her neck,"SCREW YOU. I DONT CARE IF THIS CAME FROM YOUR HEART! TO DO THIS YOU MUST NOT HAVE ONE!". Fate threw the locket at the door and it broke. When it did, a strange green light came out of it.

For a moment I left her there and inspected the locket. I picked it up and looked at the right side. On the right there was a picture of them... Rani and Fate, the other side had bits of green dust left in it. It was pretty, but sad...

"No no Fate-tan. I have a little left in me".

That voice belonged to her small chara. Fate stopped crying immediately and smiled. The chara weakly got up and looked at me," I will help you Rima. To find Rani's heart". Fate's mouth was left hanging in disbelief but the chara turned around and looked at her,"Please Fate-tan. You Love RaRa right? Do it for Meila?". This was a damn good chara, if only Amu's were this good at convincing people.

The chara turned to me, she was afloat but wavering... Even I could tell she didn't have much left in her.

"Im Meila. We need to get to Maui don't we?", she smiled brightly.

Damn she was bright... But what were we supposed to do SWIM THERE.

The chara laughed at me, wait the chara laughed at ME? I staretd getting a bit irritated.

"I read thoughts, and yeah that's the idea", she smiled again. Her smile staretd reminding me of my crossdresser. Wait, no not MY CROSSDRESSER. THE CROSSDRESSER, WHOSE UHH...

Ugh I gave up when I saw Fate jump out the window with Meila in her hands and followed. The house was along the beach and I kind of missed it. While walking along the sand I started having flashbacks. I tripped over a coconut, which reminded me of a time when I was little when me and Rani were playing and I fell over a coconut, I started crying deeply. While I was crying Meila and fate chara-changed(How rude, when I'm having a slight breakdown here!).

Despite the fact I was bitter she ignore my tears and changed I was in awe. Her chara-change was magnificent. Her hair had a beautiful crown of green and pink shells. She had a pink shell bra on and had an amazing sparkling green tail. She looked like one of the mermaids in your wildest dreams. After changing she jumped in the water, kinda like a dolphin. She waved me to come by her. Not really knowing it I jumped high in the air, before I landed in the water a purple light enveloped me. Before I knew it, I had a black fin and looked pretty much like an emo, scary, mermaid. I landed in the water and we started swimming.

We both dove deep and began swimming. Even Michal Phelps would agree i'm more badass than him. Hehehe. When I came up for air, I saw a white figure on the beach with a group of people. Oh crap, it's the others. I looked at Fate and told her telepathically. Or as i'd like to call mermaid talk, 'we gotta go'.

Fate nodded and we started swimming like faster than those african guys that win all the running stuff for the olympics,Seriously.

We finally arrived. I knew where to go, because Rina's home was so equisite. It was a two story home built literally on the water, so we could swim around and beneath it as we pleased.

Than I heard something weird.

"Where'd Rima and Ariel chick go?".

"URUSEI STUPID NEKO. THEY'LL HEAR US".

"SHUT UP DANCING LOVER BOY".

Than I saw Kuukai and Yaya land on the roof. Then I saw something I didn't want to.

Kuukai POV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WEIRD NARUTO-NINJA-NERD!".

I was pretty pissed off, Why was Yaya with that weird Green-headed homo anyway?

She shook her head and tried walking away but I grabbed her arm. Yaya looked at me, and she started crying, sobbing actually.

"You rejected me remember?", she said coldly.

Than I had a flashback of the time she told me she liked me... I only laughed because... I knew I wasn't good enough for her...

"Look, I turned you down because... I'm ME!", I said pretty loud this time.

"I don't just like you...I sorta Love you... I grew up for you... I was so alone when you left because everyone was GAGA over Amu. and Yes I am smart. Why won't I ever begood enough for you I-".

I cut her off. It was too much, I just kissed her. I always loved Yaya. I was just afraid... Cause I'm Like 17 to her 14... I was never real sure if she would like me or not. Than i heard coughing and Rima's voice

"Cough Cough. You can get a room after this". I didn't really care and kept kissing Yaya. She really did grow up,I could feel it when my hand wrapped around her waist.

Kairi POV

Ohh Hell No

**Miyuka: So thanks for everything guys. It means alot. Please forgive me for not updating. This chapter was pretty much all Rima butyah...Ohh well.**

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed.**

**Fate was a character who was inspired by one of my reviewers. hehe ya know who you are.**

**I would personally like to thank:**

Ri.3 

and

Like 'Whoosh 

**You have been reviewing from the BEGINING. and i am sure this chapter has many errors. I just wanted to thank you personally. From one horrid writer to a good one ^-^**

**Ikuto: Ohh Great Now She's getting mushy cause she sucks as a writer *Everyone sighs***

**Amu: URUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEI*evil aura***

**Musashi: R & R if you would like...**

**Kairi: Miyuka appreciates all, including the one from the rimaxnagihiko who said the whole butcher knife thing. now THAT'S what I call motivation**

**Miyuka: *sulking***

**Yaya: CHEER UP**

**Miyuka: But Yeah. Thank You to each and every person for their reviews... I would like to again apologize. Please leave me a review if you have any suggestion or would like me to change anything. I will do my best to please you ^ ^**

**Ikuto: suck up..**


End file.
